


Non-PG Kiss

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think would have happened in season 2 episode 1 if Carmilla and Laura were to not have been interrupted by Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-PG Kiss

"And once all of the monsters are chased away, our hero leans in for her, very much non-PG kiss... And everything fades to... Black"  
Laura husks gently against Carmilla's ear. A low growl escapes Carmilla's throat as Laura's hand slowly, so painfully slowly, pulls up her leather pants. Laura smirks smugly, her eyes mocking the Vampire. Laura leans forwards and pushes her lips against Carmilla's. Her lips are soft and warm, Carm wraps a strong arm around Laura's waist earning a soft moan from the younger girl. Carmilla runs her tounge across Laura's mouth hungry to get more, almost instantly Laura's mouth opens and Carmilla's tounge wraps around her's. A louder moan leaves Laura's mouth, making Carmilla grin into the kiss and push down the blondes tounge in a sign of dominance. Carmilla runs a hand down Laura's top and gropes her tits, her cool fingers playing with her nipples. 

Laura arches her back in pleasure and whimpers into Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla wraps her leg around Laura's waist and straddles the beautiful figure underneath her. The vampire pulls away from the kiss and leans into Laura's neck, the scent of blood immediately hitting her nose. Laura squirms slightly at the feel of Carmilla's tounge licking her neck, surprisingly it feels great. Carmilla licks over Laura's pulse point and tickles it with her tounge. A new smell hits her nose, it was always there but is now very intense. Laura's arousal. And boy, does it smell great.

Carmilla stops over the pulse point and sucks gently, her hands still massaging the smaller girl's tits. She feels her fangs starting to enlarge and smells Laura's arousal increase heavily.

"Please" Laura whispers

Carmilla slowly pushes her fangs into Laura's neck, the taste of iron and sugar floods her mouth and the Vampire's eyes shut in awe. Laura releases a filthy moan her back arching again- This bite would leave a mark. Carmilla had bit Laura previously, but she did it for hunting purposes. This was not a hunting purpose. Carmilla had never tasted blood so beautiful and rich, it was as if it were sent down by the gods. A low and throaty groan erupts from Carmilla's throat. Carmilla moved one of her hands down to the seat beneath them to steady herself, her nails claw into the leather instantly.

Slowly, Carmilla pulls away blood resting proudly on her lips. Her eyes opening on pure joy,she felt high, she felt brilliant. Carmilla crashes her lips onto Laura's, the taste of her own blood arousing Laura even more. Carmilla's hand reaches Laura's jeans and she slides two fingers underneath the elastic at the top. Laura moans again.

"What about the door Carm? There's no lock- Perry and Laf could walk in" 

"Let them walk in" Carmilla husked

In a second, Laura's jeans are on the floor and Carm's are in the process of being removed. Laura runs her hand up Carmilla's leg, while Carm unbuttons Laura's shirt. She stares at the goddess I front of her.

"You're beautiful" she whispers

"So are you" Laura whispers back

Due to being so distracted by Laura's body, Carmilla was unaware of the fact that Laura had removed her top and bra. Her eyes widen at the feel of Laura's hands massaging her now bare tits, she starts pulling down Laura's panties. Laura copies her wonderful influence and begins to remove Carmilla's. Carmilla runs her finger up Laura's now drenched flaps earning yet another moan from the blonde, instantly Laura flicks her finger against Carm's clit and Carm's head falls back in pleasure. Carmilla runs her hand up and down, Laura's sweet scent of arousal cheering her on. She feels Laura tense and grins as Laura screams out in pleasure as wave of pleasure ripples through the younger girl as she cums.

Carmilla watches the beautiful sight infront of her and feels herself tense- Laura was so fucking hot when she cums. Carmilla screams as she cums, pleasure all over her body. Laura pushes two fingers inside Carmilla's vagina, causing the Vampire to jump in shock.

"Fuck Lau-" her shock was silenced with a filthy moan. Laura had found her G-spot. Laura starts pumping in and out of Carmilla with strong and quick thrusts. Suddenly Carmilla plunges two fingers inside Laura and thrusts her hard. Laura screams and cums for the second time in one night. Carmilla grins humping against Laura's hand, watching Laura's face light up with awe. She liked that a lot. Carmilla starts humping faster as Laura picks up the pace, Carmilla pushes her fingers deeper inside Laura.

"Your so fucking tight" Carmilla whimpers

"Carm- Language!" Laura moans

Carmilla smirks and separates her fingers inside Laura. The blonde screams in raw pleasure.

"Fuck- Shit... Carm Fuck" Laura pants

"Laura- language!" Carmilla mocks

Laura pushes in a third finger causing the Vampire to scream and also cum for the second time in one night. Carmilla leans forwards and kisses Laura.

"Take out your hand" she whispers into her ear.

Laura looks at her confused, her eyebrow curved comically

"Trust me" 

Laura complies and pulls out her hand, now drenched with Carm's cum. Carmilla pulls her hand out of Laura earning a desperate whine from the blonde. She places one wet finger on Laura's lips and grinned down at Laura. Suddenly, Carmilla pulled apart Laura's legs and slid her face down the younger girls body. Laura moaned heavily. The vampire licks Laura's clit hard, making her buck up against her face.

'Patience Cupcake" she husked

Carmilla started sucking her clit, instantly feeling it swell up even more. Laura moaned again.

"Please fuck me Carm" Laura whines

Carmilla smirks up at Laura and pierces in her tounge. The taste of Laura sends her over and she screams at the same time as Laura as they both cum. Laura's hands fly to Carmilla's head and push the Vampire's head down harder. Laura's breath quickens and she pants desperately for more. Carmilla loves Laura like this, she starts playing with her clit again. Laura throws her head back in pleasure. 

Carmilla circles her tounge inside Laura and flicks it against her G-spot. Laura pushes her vagina closer to her face and starts humping slowly, Carmilla's name escaping her mouth as if it were a prayer. Carm pushes her face deeper against Laura's vagina making the blonde cum for the fourth time. She feels the blonde go limp and knows she's pushed her to her limit for tonight.

The Vampire pulls away and carefully picks up Laura. Laura looks up at her in pure awe as Carmilla carries her to their room. Carmilla slowly puts down Laura and lies down next to her. 

"I love you Creampuff" Carm whispers

Laura's hand goes up to Carmilla's head and she gently starts scratching the older girl's scalp. Carmilla starts purring softly and closes her eyes, her arm wrapped around Laura's fragile body.

"I love you too Carm"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for supporting my previous fics, I would love suggestions for new ideas to write about as I am starting to run out of inspiration. Thanks again for the support!


End file.
